fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Killerspear Monoblos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} Killerspear Monoblos are Deviants of Monoblos, introduced in MHFE. Physiology Killerspear Monoblos are much larger than average Monoblos and, in extension, have some major differences compared to regular Monoblos. Its most notable difference is the huge, bent upwards horn. This horn is red due to being covered in blood and soot, which makes it even more durable than it already is. Because of this weapons always bounce off, no matter what sharpness they have. Its beak is somewhat larger and tinted in red as well as in green, which comes from cacti juice and a specialized, poisonous fluid. Its body plates are a pale chestnut brown while the visible skin is very dark brown, the same goes for the spikes. All of its spikes and spines are enlarged, some are even broken off. Its tail club is much larger while the spikes on it are asymmetric, the ones on the left side being very small, unlike the ones on the right side, which are very large. The tail in general is more muscular and it is also enlarged, as the Monoblos has learned how to bounce and balance on it. Its second most notable feature is a small throat sac, implying that its larynx and vocal cords are greatly enlarged. Due to this all of its roars are incredibly loud and easily capable of causing great damage to nearby hunters. Its roars can even make weapons lose sharpness as they crack and break. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Killerspear Monoblos are Apex Monsters, no matter what area they are found in. Scientists speculate they might have become omnivores, making it easy for them to settle down in even the most hostile areas. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Most monsters prefer to avoid a Killerspear Monoblos, as they are strong and incredibly short-tempered. Generally, Killerspear Monoblos chase away intruders without a second thought, even going as far as killing some unlucky foes. Most monsters flee from Killerspear Monoblos, this Deviant being an impressive sight to behold. Thus, it doesn't need to fight very often. However, it does compete with some of the stronger species found in the areas it lives in. Turf Wars *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Rathian:' *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Monoblos:' The two wyvern first heavily taunt each other, displaying their frills and showing off their horns. Suddenly, the Killerspear charges at the Monoblos out of nowhere, trying to crash into the Monoblos. The Monoblos manages to evade, digging into the floor in an attempt to attack. The Killerspear unleashes a bloodcurdling scream, throwing the Monoblos out of the ground. The Killerspear Monoblos crashes into the stuck Monoblos, almost scooping its opponent out of the ground. It then throws the Monoblos onto the ground causing high damage. This turf war is the same for White Monoblos. *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Diablos:' Starts like the Monoblos Turf War, except that instead of the wyverns charging at each other, the Diablos tries to scare its opponent off by screaming loudly. The Killerspear Monoblos, unfazed by this attempt, digs underground and surfaces directly under the Diablos, spearing it with its large horn and causing very high damage. The Diablos wriggles and screams, trying to break free. The Diablos's uncontrolled movements causes the Killerspear to lose balance and trip, causing minor damage to the Killerspear. The injured Diablos digs and flees, ending the turf war. This turf war is the same for Black Diablos. *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Bazelgeuse:' *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Rajang:' *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Deviljho:' *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Dreadqueen Rathian:' *'Killerspear Monoblos vs. Mikiragaan:' The Killerspear Monoblos is unfamiliar with the Mikiragaan Species, thus it tries to attack them without hesitating. The Mikiragaan, however, is just as strong as the Killerspear, making it a hard fight for both of them. The Killerspear Monoblos tries to crash into the Mikiragaan, but the Mikiragaan is, surprisingly, faster. It slides to its right, and then rams its head into the Monoblos's side, forcing it to the ground. The Monoblos uses this moment to dig into the ground, attempting to ram into the Mikiragaan from below. However, the Mikiragaan is far too heavy for the Monoblos and the attack fails miserably. The Monoblos's horn is crushed under the Mikiragaan's weight, causing high damage to the Monoblos. The Monoblos screams in pain and, enraged, surfaces again. The Mikiragaan bellows, releasing its fluid and so finally repelling its opponent. Tracks Killerspear Monoblos leave behind a number of tracks. Usually footsteps or Jagged Scratch Marks from sharpening its horn at rocks or tree trunks. Special Locale Interactions When cornered in an area with breakable rocks, the Killerspear will actively charge into these rocks, perform an uppercut attack and send chunks of the rocks flying in every direction. Special Behavior Should the Killerspear Monoblos get stuck in a rock or wall, it will perform a special move. It violently rips its horn out of the obstacle, using the momentum to swiftly turn around and perform a charge attack. Abilities Killerspear Monoblos, even though it has the capacity to kill with its voice, focuses more on physical attacks as well as on the Deadly Poison it can use. It has a wide range of charge attacks, poison spitting attacks, etc. It can also perform very acrobatic jumps and even attack out of the air, as it can actually fly with its wings. Its tail and horn can withstand even the heaviest boulders, thus it can even use its environment as an advantage. Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Drools green fluid. Horn glows red and eyes change to yellow. * Tired ** Fluid on beak vanishes and its horn decolors. Interaction with the Frenzy, Apex, Hyper Status As a Deviant, Killerspear Monoblos is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts It has the usual Flying Wyvern mount. However, when enraged it has the ability to knock hunters off with its roar. Other Non-Subspecies Forms * [[w:c:monsterhunter:Monoblos|'Monoblos']] * [[w:c:monsterhunter:White Monoblos|'White Monoblos']] Attacks It shares most of is attacks with Monoblos, White Monoblos, the Diablos and even with Gravios. *'Tremor Burrow': Everytime it digs and moves around it causes tremors that can trap a hunter. *'Deadly Roars:' When the Killerspear Monoblos roars, it will now damage hunters near it. Once enraged hunters right near its mouth get inflicted with Deadly Poison as fluid flies from its mouth during the roar. * Roaring Charge: It growls and starts to run very fast, while shrieking very, very loudly. * Cacti Juice: It coughs heavily and spits a glob of deep green fluid. This fluid inflicts Deadly Poison, but the poison globs above one's head are green - just to match colors. *'Cactus Churl': Spits out multiple globs of poison. Done in the fashion of Yian Kut-Ku * Slam!: Slams its head on the ground causing quakes. The dust that erupts from the ground can cause Earthblight. * Coated Horn: It starts burping and spits a glob of Cacti Juice, dips its horn into it and starts to attack with it. *'Tail Bounce:' Rears up and bounces on its tail in the fashion of Great Maccao. Can either finish it with a body slam, or fly in the air and land like a Gravios. *'Roaring Dig:' Killerspear Monoblos digs, but instead of going into the ground immediately it will trample through the floor similar to HC Monoblos while roaring loudly. However, when somebody throws a sonic bomb in the right moment the Killerspear will crash into the floor. *'Spinning Horn:' Tenses up and circles its head around, jumps into the air and crashes back into the ground, digging into the floor. Done similar to Stonefist Hermitaur. *'Ground Grinder:' Rams its horn into the ground and starts to charge while kicking up dust and rocks causing earthblight. When charging into a rock it will tear the rock out of the ground launch it at someone. *'Tail Catapult:' Slams its tail into a nearby wall tearing out a huge boulder. It will then launch this boulder onto a nearby hunter. *'Poison Slash:' It spits out a large glob of poison, sticks its horn into it and jerks its head to one side, sending a wave of poison and scattering poison everywhere. *'Digging Charge:' It jumps into the air like Massacre Demon Diablos, digging into the ground and resurfacing like Black Diablos. It will, however, instead of performing a charge perform the Ground Grinder attack. *'Head-first into the Ground:' Killerspear Monoblos starts to charge and after a second it thrusts its horn into the ground - the momentum from the charge will launch it into the air. It will then slam onto the ground. *'Poison Beam': Tenses up and fires two uncontrolled beams of poison that scatter in every direction. It is launched back by this attack, which it will use as an advantage and chain into a charge attack. *'Roaring Slam: '''Roars loudly, cuts the roar short, slams its tail into the ground, balances on it and crash lands onto the ground. *'Multiplied Digs:' Monoblos jumps into the ground only to resurface right after that and jump into the ground again, almost like an Agnaktor. This attack sends boulders flying everywhere, as well as causing heavy tremors. *'Cry of Despair: Killerspear Monoblos growls, inflates its throat sack and lets out a small roar before it breathes in and lets out a terrifyingly loud scream that can send hunters flying far away and can even make a weapon lose sharpness. It will taunt after this. Rage Mode *'''Roar of Fury: '''Upon entering rage mode it will perform its '''Cry of Despair and finish it up with inhaling deeply and letting out a third roar that sends it into its rage mode. *'Uncontrollable Charge:' Growls and starts to charge, turning around multiple times and screaming every time it turns around. *'Aimed Resurface:' If a hunter is trapped in a tremor, the Monoblos usually just resurfaces beneath them, but in Rage Mode it will jump out beneath them while violently jerking its head from side to side. *'Drill Charge:' Jumps back and charges while flapping its wings. If it has built up enough momentum, it will lift itself up and drill through the air, aiming at a hunter. It finishes this move with a crash land that causes tremors. *'Flying Charge': Due to Killerspear Monoblos's more evolved wings it gained the ability to fly. It bounces on its tail, launches itself into the air while flapping its wings. When in the air it will charge like a Rathalos and crash land onto the ground. *'Backflip:' Killerspear Monoblos digs and resurfaces quickly, launching itself into the air in a Rathian-like backflip. This backflip launches the hunter up in the air and pins them down again. When the hunter is pinned down the Monoblos will crash land onto them. *'Poison Cloud:' The Monoblos will jerk its head upwards, releasing a glob of poison. It will then coat itself in the poison as it suddenly starts tensing up and inhaling air. It will then roar extremely loud, causing a poison explosion around itself that scatters the poison everywhere. *'Earth Wall:' Monoblos stomps the ground with great force, causing a small mountain to rise out of the earth. It then rams its horn into it, lifts it off the ground and makes it collapse onto a hunter. *'Poisonous Bullets:' The Killerspear suddenly starts to drool poison heavily as it tenses up and poses itself like a Rathian that is about to fire its explosions. It will then release multiple small screams while at the same time firing its poison. The screams work similar to Silverwind's air blades, as they make the range of the poison globs wider. *'Heaven and Earth:' Monoblos winds up and performs a fast 360 tail swing, sending hunters flying into the air, then flies up and rams them, turning around and diving back to earth while spinning and slamming onto the ground, sliding as it halts it momentum. *'Charged Horn Slam:' It charges itself up until its horns glows red, leaps up with a strong uppercut, dives down, planting its horn into the ground, rips out a huge rock and flings it forward. The rock crashes in a huge dust cloud. *'Monoblos's Might:' Killerspear Monoblos raises its tail while looking at it as it growls. It then rams its tail into the ground with great force, anchoring it into the ground. It pulls forward several times while still on the same spot and the finally lifts a massive chunk of earth out of the ground that is nearly the size of itself. It will then leap into the air and slam it down onto a targeted hunter with a powerful frontal flip. *'Deadliest of Charges:' Killerspear Monoblos spits a stream of poison around itself to create a sort of wall around it to be protected during the following attack. It plants its horn into the ground as it freezes for a second. It then starts to slightly push forward through the ground, causing powerful quakes. Then, without any warning, it starts running at full speed and force at the hunter, flinging rocks to the sides. After that it forcefully swings its head upwards flinging four large rocks upwards that land north, east, south and west of its. *'Tornado of Stones:' Slamming its tail into a wall, Monoblos rips off a boulder half the size of its own body that covers its tail. It starts spinning faster and faster while slowly moving towards a hunter. After a few seconds, Monoblos alters the trajectory upwards, launching itself backwards into the air towards the hunter, turning around in mid-air and slamming it down with a frontflip. Monoblos slides while facing in the direction it came from upon landing. *'Poisonous Wall:' It spits poison in a concentrated line to soften the earth, then digs its horn into the beginning of the line and with a mighty heave it rips out a giant pillar of stone with a yell, as it attaches it to its horn. It then stomps towards a hunter and swings the pillar down at them with a heavy blow that causes a wide quake. G-Rank WIP S-Rank WIP Music Theme Breaks *Back Wounded *Tail Wounded **Tail Severed *Horn Damaged (Tip chipped, several cracks along base) **Horn Severed (Can only be done when the monster is at 25% health; reduces horn size to half its original size, leaving a mere spike and weakens size and damage of attacks by it; can be carved once) Carves |-|Lvl 1 - 5= Equipment * Weapons show the final sharpness and attack. |-|Blademaster Weapons= {| class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" valign="center" ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Rarity' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Name' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Attack' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Affinity' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Sharpness' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Element' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Description' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Cost' |- | |Demonic Duneslasher |340 |0% | |None |The final form of the Bloodred Scythe, this sword can take out entire armies. It puts the soul of the Killerspear on display whenever you swing it. Can turn you into a bloodthirsty wyvern if your soul isn't absolutely pure. |150000z |- | |Ferocious Quicksand |340 |0% | |None |The final form of the Quicksand Club. A truly demonic weapon - fast, deadly. Nothing can withstand it like nothing can survive a deadly sandstorm. Handle it with care, it can choose its master and if it doesn't choose you... |150000z |- | |Bloodred Killerspear |345 |0% | |None |The final form of the Slashing Killerspear. It is the incarnation of the Killerspear's horn and truly a masterpiece! It can tear huge boulders apart, make dunes disappear and cause eternal sandstorms. |150000z |- | |Towering Dune |340, KO-Phial |0% | |None |The final form of the Wandering Dune. A Blade and an Axe in united in a perfect dance of sands. Red dust and light sand never stop moving and so this weapon is always in motion. What will you do to stop it? |150000z |- |-|Armor= {| class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" valign="center" ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Rarity' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Name' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Defense' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Slots' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Description' ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" |'Cost' |- | |Devilish Grimace |98 - 160 |o - - |The menacing face of a Killerspear, grinning and staring at whoever passes by. Its soul is trapped in it forever, screaming and roaring in pain and always trying to escape and destroy everything in its rage. |25600z |- | |Demonic Heart |98 - 160 |o - - |Can you feel the beating heart of the Killerspear? It will always be there, always alive and always in a burning rage. You can feel the heat, feel the incredible pain it must go through, but you will never surrender! |25600z |- | |Devilish Claw |98 - 160 |o - - |Look at the claws, look at the spines. What can you see? It's the aura of the Killerspear you're claiming your strength of! It looks like a sandstorm forming and collapsing again, always ready to strike! |25600z |- | |Devil's Belt |98 - 160 | - - |This belt is made of one hundred scales but it's still as light as a feather. The rage of the Killerspear fuels you and gives you eternal power and might. Use it wisely! |25600z |- | |Demonic Stomp |98 - 160 | - - - |One stomp with this and mountains collapse! If you wear this claw you will never be tired again and always ready to run right through your foes. The Killerspear's might is forced to stay by you whenever you take a step. |25600z Quests |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= WIP Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Heavy Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Horn Wyvern *Family: Blos The Killerspear Monoblos is a Deviant of Monoblos. How it really came to be is a mistery as not many hunters see one in their whole lifetime. Habitat Range Killerspear Monoblos prefer arid areas like the Ancient Outback or the Desert. However, there have been sightings of Killerspear Monoblos in more tempered places like the Everwood, the Olympic Mountain Peak or even the Forlorn Arena. Ecological Niche The Monoblos, like their close relatives, are herbivores, yet highly aggressive and territorial. These special individuals are almost never preyed upon, even large predators such as Tigrex, Copper Blangonga or Seregios prefer avoiding them as best as possible. Only rare Elder Dragons or other Deviant Monsters pose a serious threat towards these rare wyverns, as Killerspear Monoblos can easily turn the tables on their attackers by striking back with their large horn, powerful beaks, deadly tails, poisonous fluids and powerful voices. These weapons make a Killerspear Monoblos a creature that almost all predators refuse to hunt. Biological Adaptations Just like the regular species it has the ability to burrow underground. Even though regular Monoblos are highly sensitive to high-pitched sounds, Killerspear Monoblos are only really sucsceptible to sonic bombs when performing some attacks. Over time it has gained the ability to use Deadly Poison. The Manano Scientists still don't know how this came to be, but it's a commonly accepted theory is that the Killerspear Monoblos started eating a special type of cacti. Its juice becomes highly toxic when travelling through the Monoblos's body. How this happens is still a mistry. Its most notable trait is its enlarged and bent horn sitting atop their snout. This Monoblos has even stronger muscles, giving it the ability to dig fastly and to use their tails and head in highly complex attacks. How it can move this fast despite having such a large and heavy carapace is still heavily discusssed. Behavior It, like the regular Monoblos, is highly aggressive and relentless towards other species. When Killerspear Monoblos engage in fights against threats, they won't start with flashing their frills, instead they will immediately attack them mercilessly. Its high aggression and furious attacks together with its remarkable horn gave it its secondar name, Killerspear. Introduction Cutscene *'Location:' Ancient Outback, Area 4 *'Synopsis:' A huge Flying Wyvern goes to the shore of the lake to rest. It is marked by a striking red horn and large spines all over its body. A Sand Barioth shows up and notices the Killerspear Monoblos that has invaded its territory. It roars, waking the Monoblos up. The wyvern snorts violently and gazes at its attacker. The Sand Barioth flies into the air and fires its tornado at the Monoblos. The Monoblos evades the tornado and starts to fly as well. It rams the Barioth out of the air and tries to crash land on it. The Sand Barioth escapes and leaps at the Monoblos, but the wyvern sees an opportunity to strike back. It smashes its head into the Sand Barioth, launching it away, directly in the direction of a hunter that just entered the area. The hunter rolls away and stares in disbelief - what did they just witness? The Sand Barioth still does not leave and flies up again. The Killerspear Monoblos inhales and roars extremely loud, knocking the Sand Barioth out of the air again. It flies away, fleeing from the obviously stronger Monoblos. The hunter was hiding behind a rock - which already started cracking because of the first roar - the whole time. As the Killerspear Monoblos roars again, showing off its strength and victory over its opponent, the rock gets shattered and collapses. The Killerspear Monoblos spots the hunter standing where the rock was. It paws the ground and prepares a charge. The hunter unsheathes their weapon and the hunt starts with an enraged Killerspear Monoblos. Trivia *Killerspear Monoblos are known to often engage in fights with similarly powerful Deviants such as Grimclaw Tigrex or even Dragonvoice Brute Tigrex or Bloodbath Diablos. **Noone can really say how these fights end but many are sure that the Killerspear could win - not necessarily against a Massacre Demon. *It could be that the Deadly Poison does not come from cacti juice at all, as some scientists theorize that this Monoblos might not be as vegetarian as many think. **It feasting on all kinds of mildly poisonous plants or even animals - Cephalos, Plesioth, Genprey, Ioprey, etc. - could bee the cause of its abilities. Notes *Its concept wasn't really fully thought out and just came to be because of a contest in the Old Fanon. **The goal was to create a new deviant to a given monster, which just happened to be Monoblos. Credits *'Narwhaler': Making the Icon and making a render. *'Chaoarren': Filling in some data that helped out the page. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster